


Reciprocate these unadvanced tries

by NO2800



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, But I hate them, F/M, Love, Panic, Psychological Trauma, Stiles is sad :(, Stress, They're also stupid, Trauma, Unresolved feelings(only like every ao3 thing I post ever so), i love them, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NO2800/pseuds/NO2800
Summary: Stiles sees Lydia hurt at the station in 5x3 and freezes or:Tell me more.He wishes.Just say it.His mind wills her, desperate for anything to make him function again.Say you love me.He thinks. The thought is sudden, unexpected and rugged. But if he was coherent, if his lips and hands would obey him he would say it. Right now and here.I love you. More than anything.More than I can bear.Because he does still. He loves her.





	Reciprocate these unadvanced tries

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me up, I saw this gif-set on my homeplanet (tumblr) and just haaad to express my headcanon on this Stiles but it's :(((  
> cuz he's so sad. Anyways....
> 
> here's like... less than a 1000 characters from ya boi.

_He can't move._

 

There's blood on the floor, on Kira's hands and he feels like red is also seeping into his vision. 

Because the blood is Lydia's.  _The blood is Lydia's_ , it is coming from the wound in her side, and the loss of it makes her pale and in pain. She's in pain and hurt and... _and he can't move._

 

He doesn't know what to do with his hands that are suddenly trembling, or the breath caught somewhere on it's way to his lungs. His throat aches and there's a dangerous silence in his head, warning him about what it'd feel like to truly lose her. 

But she's here, she's looking at him and he realises suddenly that the red isn't seeping into his vision, it's seeping into the fabric of her shirt, and it seems blurry because of the sudden lack of oxygen his body is suffering. 

 

He's just about to take a step forward, just about to do... To do  _something,_ but then Theo's there. And he isn't even struggling with looping his belt around her and trying to stop the blood from escaping her, and Stiles can't even react because he's just grateful someone is doing something, and he hates himself because he can't. 

 

The ache in his throat reminds him of crying and suddenly he is breathing again, but it's too hard and too fast and he's looking into her eyes. 

 

It must be showing. The utter terror he feels, because he can't lose her and he's frozen with the realisation of it that seems to strike him no matter how many times he finds himself in this situation. 

He can't lose her. Because a Stiles isn't really right without a Lydia next to it. 

He can't lose her. Not now, not ever, but especially not now when she's not as close as she once were but still tied to him, unable to float too far. 

 

Mrs. Martin pushes past him suddenly and he is startled in a way that he can't explain. 

If she can move, why can't he? 

He can't even think properly.

 

He can't do anything. He can just stare at her selfishly, breathing in everything she gives him like he's a dry and she's rain. She lies bleeding on the floor and she mouths tender comfort to him, looks at him in a way that says ' _it's okay_ ' when he should be the doing that very thing for her, and not the other way around. But he stares at her, eating it up.

 _More_ , he wants to say. 

 

 _Tell me more_. He wishes. 

 

 _Just say it._  His mind wills her, desperate for anything to make him function again. _Say you love me_. He thinks. The thought is sudden, unexpected and rugged. But if he was coherent, if his lips and hands would obey him he would say it. Right now and here. _I love you. More than anything._

 

 _More than I can bear_.

 

Because he does still. He loves her.

 

They've never been quite right, bent and dented in a way that fits them perfectly. He should be fitting seamlessly into the space next to her right now. 

He is. God knows he is as much as he can. He's bleeding out beside her in every way he knows how to. 

 

But then Scott calls his name and everything comes rushing at a pace he can't keep up with at the moment. He's about to say ' _no_.' when she smiles at him.

 

_'Go Stiles.'_

 

He does. Because when Lydia tells him to jump, he jumps. 

But moving away, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes, blinking away the wetness there, he wishes that for once, she would've asked him to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> :(((((((((((((((((((
> 
> Please leave a comment if you've got any thoughts!


End file.
